


Stress Relief

by alwaysinthesnow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinthesnow/pseuds/alwaysinthesnow
Summary: Cullen and the Inquisitor are feeling stressed. They help distract each other and relieve a little bit of stress.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick sexy story that popped in my head today. Hope you enjoy!

It had been a long day of deliberations at the War Table. The candles burned low as the party discussed their next steps in tracking down Samson.

“Well my thoughts are beginning to be meddled,” Josephine admitted as she rose from her chair. “I suggest we pick this up tomorrow.”

“Yes, fresh minds after a goodnight sleep might just be what we need.” Cassandra agreed.

Slowly they left one by one until only Cullen and The Inquisitor remained.

“I don’t know how I can possibly sleep knowing how close we are to finding Samson,” Cullen admitted rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. 

“I understand. Perhaps a game of chess in my chambers could distract you for a bit?” She asked. 

“Yes, I think that would be very nice, Lydia. Lead the way.”

They made their way up to Lydia’s chambers and set up the board on a small table she had in front of her couch. It wasn’t ideal since they couldn’t face each other as they played but it would have to do for the evening. 

As they played through their third match. Lydia noticed how close they had gotten on the couch, their legs now touching - their arms brushing as they played each piece. It felt closer since they were both dressed in simple cotton day clothing - just tunics and trousers. The day had been full of discussions and deliberations, they had been no need to dress in full armor. 

“And that’s checkmate,” Cullen smirked over to her. “That’s two out of three for me. How about we make it best three out of five?”

“I think I’m done losing to you for now, Cullen,” She admitted and smiled up at him. 

“Well then, I best be going. Let you sleep a little bit tonight.” He started to clean up the pieces when he felt the Inquisitors hand on his thigh. 

“I could think of some other ways I could distract you.” He felt her hand trail up his leg, lightly outlining his package. 

“I think I would welcome that kind of distraction,” He breathed out sharply, an ache building inside him as she ran her fingers up his chest and to his face, pulling his mouth into hers.   
  
He felt a strong hunger and desire to feel her all over him. He pushed her down on to the couch. She giggled and pushed his face away.

“I think we’d be more comfortable on the bed.” She suggested.

“Ah yes,” he paused and stiffly walked to the other side of room. Suddenly feeling awkward by the interruption.

She followed him over and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat down beside her. He softly kissed her lips, parting them with his own, his tongue sliding inside her mouth. He could feel her smile as she kissed him back. Her hands running down his chest and pulling at his tunic. He let out a chuckle and pulled it over his head.

“Is this what you wanted?” 

She nodded hungrily and ran her hands along the top of his breeches, pulling at them slightly so she could run the tops of her fingers along the skin next to his smalls. She felt him shudder and heard him lightly moan.

“I want you,” he growled into the night.

She undid his breeches and pulled them down. He was now completely naked. A feast for the eyes. Kneeling on the floor in front of the bed, she grasped as his swollen shaft and slowly start to lick it up and down. He moaned as she took him inside her mouth. The warmth surrounding him as she bobbed her head up and down. She looked up at him and they locked eyes. Connecting with her eyes as his penis filled up her mouth almost sent him over the edge. Her auburn hair framing the innocent face. He wanted to fill her up.

He reach down and gently pushed her mouth off his penis, pulling her up on to the bed. 

He kissed her face hungrily and pulled her tunic over her head. He needed to be inside her. He fumbled with her breast band until she laughed and helped him. He threw it across the room.

“Maker’s breath” he whispered taking one of her breasts into his hand he gently sucked on her nipple and then circled it with his tongue. Her hips buckled up towards him as she softly moaned. He grasped the other breast and ran his thumb over the nipple, his fingers sending sensations up and down her spine. He slowly kissed down her belly and slipped off her trousers. He kept her panties on for now. 

They were simple and cotton but she looked exquisite in the candle light. He kissed the inside of her thighs, running his fingers over the fabric of her underwear. She gasped as they ran over where he opening would be. He pushed them to the side and ran his finger tips over her lips feeling just how wet she was. 

He slipped off the underwear and pushed her thighs apart. He ran his fingers over her mound, lightly tracing them. She whimpered. He ran them between her lips tracing her outer lips and just lightly teasing her opening. 

He bent his face down breathing deeply and warmly onto her clit. She gripped at the sheets.

“Please, Cullen.”

He chuckled and licked her slowly. Tasting her wetness, breathing in her sent. She could feel the stubble of his face along her thighs as his tongue encircled her clit and flicked lightly at her lips, teasing her opening. 

“I want you inside me,” She gasped out between moans of pleasure.

Cullen smiled as he came up to kiss her on the lips. She kissed back with intense pressure and pushed him on to his back. He let her climb on top of him and slowly lower herself on to him. He could feel her wetness and warm surround them. Her insides tightening around him.

“You feel so good,” She moaned out. She leaned back while riding him, grabbing her own breasts and playing with them before leaning forward on to him. He reached out and grabbedher breasts with his hands pulling one into his mouth, circling his tongue around her nipple. He felt her insides squeeze and shudder as she gently rocked on top of him. 

He hair and breasts trailed on his chest as she leaned forward taking his mouth in hers. He could feel the pressure building inside of him. He needed her to go faster. 

“Lydia I need more,” he whispered.

“What would you like?” She asked. He withdrew from inside her immediately missing the feeling of her warmth and pulled her over to the side of the bed. Her feet on the ground, her upper body facing the bed. He spread her legs gently and lightly bent her over the bed. Inserting himself into her slit from behind her. He wrapped his arm around her, using his finger to message her clit as he pounded her from behind. He sped up pushing her hips into his, sweating as he continually felt her warmth and tightness around him. The pressure building inside him. He growled. Her felt her insides convulse around him as she screamed into the void. He released and filled her cavity with his warmth. He let her collapse on to the bed and lay down beside her.

Cullen pulled the inquisitor on top of him. Her head on his chest as her stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Falling into sleep at last. 


End file.
